Unexpected revelations
by LadyGlee
Summary: Au cours d'une discussion, Jake et Marley se révèlent un secret qui les surprend tous les deux. La vie prend parfois une tournure inattendue !


**Voilà une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Ou plutôt deux. Mais pour ça il faut lire la fiction !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS: la review est votre amie.**

* * *

Marley et Jake étaient en train de réviser pour leur devoir d'histoire depuis plus de deux heures. Leur cerveau commençaient à saturer alors ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille. Jake observait son amie. Une question lui tournait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours sans oser la poser.

- T'as changé, dit-il.

- Quoi ? fit-elle surprise. Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu rayonnes. Ça fait trois jours que tu souris sans discontinuer. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Et bien je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas !

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama le jeune homme

- Je parles de toi t'en prenant à tout le monde sans raison. Ça fait trois jours que t'as l'air d'un ours mal léché !

- Tu essayes de détourner la conversation. C'est la première fois que tu me caches quelque chose. D'habitude on se dit tout toi et moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais toi aussi tu gardes quelque chose pour toi alors on est quitte.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? interrogea Jake en prenant son air enjôleur.

- Je te dis si tu fais pareil.

- Je ne peux pas, fait le jeune homme froidement.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Marley. C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Non mais c'est compliqué.

- On le dit ensemble. Pas de jugement, de moquerie. Marché conclu ?

Jake hésita un instant mais il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en son amie. Et puis en plus il a besoin d'en parler.

- Très bien. A 1, 2, 3

- J'ai embrassé Kitty/ Ryder m'as embrassé, firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant complètement abasourdis par leur révélation. Jake reprit ses esprits le premier.

- Comment ça tu as embrassé Kitty ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Et bien j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'agrippant par la taille. Nos lan...

- Pas besoin d'un dessin, j'avais compris, l'interrompit son ami. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'en avais envie depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire chez elle mais elle un petit quelque chose qui me fait craquer.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle a été surprise par mon geste puis elle a répondu à mon baiser. Après on a discuté. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me plaisait et elle m'a révélé que c'était réciproque. Voilà l'origine de mon bonheur. Ça fait trois jours qu'on sort ensemble. Tu es le premier au courant.

- Je suis content pour vous deux mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- On voulait garder ça secret le temps de voir où ça nous mène.

- Je comprends, répondit-il simplement sachant que ça va être à son tour d'être cuisiné.

- A ton tour ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Ryder t'as embrassé ?

- Oui, lui assura Jake timidement.

- Et ? questionna Marley impatiente de connaître la suite.

- Et rien. Il m'a embrassé c'est tout. Un moment de folie de sa part.

- C'est arrivé comment ?

- On se disputait dans les vestiaires. Je ne sais même plus pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. Bref ça a commencé à dégénérer et je l'ai poussé contre les casiers. On en ai venu aux mains se poussant, se frappant. Je l'ai bloqué contre un mur et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé. Il a réussi à se libérer et s'est enfui.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous n'en n'avez pas parlé ?

- Je fais tout pour l'éviter et lui fait pareil apparemment. Et ça me convient très bien.

- Non Jake. Tu es agressif depuis que ça s'est passé. Vous devriez discuter de ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne se supporte pas. Dès qu'on tente de se parler ça tourne mal. On se dispute et on en vient toujours aux mains.

- Tu connais le dicton qui dit : _De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas._

- Non mais ça va pas, cria Jake plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

- Ça t'as fait quoi quand il t'a embrassé ?

- J'ai été surpris.

- Oui mais après quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes ? Tu as été dégoûté ? Tu l'as repoussé ? Tu as aimé ?

- Je n'en sais rien et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, s'énerve le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- J'ai une théorie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va te plaire et si c'est le cas c'est que je suis dans le vrai. Écoute jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre d'accord ?

- Vas-y.

- Je pense que tu es perturbé par ce baiser bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Je crois que tu as apprécié le geste de Ryder mais que tu as honte de l'avouer. Pour moi il est clair que lorsque vous vous disputez c'est pour tenter de vous détester parce qu'en fait vous vous aimez bien. Vous ne vous en étiez pas encore rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Ryder cède à une pulsion. Depuis, vous avez honte et peur de ces nouveaux sentiments qui vous submergent si bien que vous faites tout pour vous éviter. Je suis loin d'être aveugle contrairement à vous deux. Entre vous c'est électrique et pas seulement quand vous haussez la voix. On peut sentir la tension qui émane de vous, c'en est presque gênant tellement c'est intense.

- Tu débloques Marley ! T'as bu quoi ? dit Jake en rigolant nerveusement.

- Tu es dans le déni. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que tu n'as pas aimé sentir les lèvres de Ryder embrassant les tiennes, son corps contre le tien !

Jake ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il n'appréciait pas la théorie de Marley. Mais alors pas du tout ! Et ce parce qu'elle était dans le vrai. Or jamais il ne l'avouerait. Quand il repensait à ce baiser, il se souvenait très bien de la réaction qu'il avait eu. Il n'avait pas repoussé Ryder. Son corps s'était mis à frissonner et son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il se remémorait également trop bien le goût des lèvres de Ryder, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui le troublaient et qui le tourmentaient depuis trois jours.

- Jake, parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce putain de baiser ! J'aurais dû le repousser mais je n'ai pas pu. Dès que ses lèvres ont touché les miennes mon cerveau s'est complètement déconnecté. J'étais incapable de bouger.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Le repousser j'entends.

- Bien sûr, éructa Jake.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas. J'aurais voulu le repousser. C'était mon souhait le plus cher, dit Jake sachant au fond de lui que c'était faux.

- Tu as un tic quand tu mens, bluffa Marley.

- N'importe quoi ! Et c'est quoi ? demanda le jeune homme anxieux.

- C'est un secret. Si je te le dis tu vas faire attention à ne plus le faire. Alors Jake, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Jake se rassit aux côtés de son amie. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait trop vite mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il était au pied du mur. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sortit.

- Très bien ! Je ne l'ai pas repoussé car j'ai aimé le contact de nos lèvres. Depuis j'y repense tout le temps me demandant comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Je revois le corps de Ryder contre le miens, la chaleur qui m'envahit, la caresse de ses lèvres si parfaites sur les miennes. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça et surtout pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte. Je suis troublé par ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était une erreur et je suis sûr que Ryder regrette son geste. Alors non on ne va pas en parler. On va oublier ce qu'il y a eu et passer à autre chose.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas passer à autre chose si tu n'as pas d'explications. En plus, tu viens de me dire que tu avais aimé ça. Donc ma théorie est juste en ce qui te concerne. Et je ne pense pas me tromper non plus pour Ryder. Vous devez absolument discuter, vous ne pouvez pas vous éviter à vie.

- Non Marley, je ne parlerai pas avec lui. L'affaire est close maintenant ? On passe à autre chose.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un moment en évitant le sujet qui fâche mais Marley avait une idée qui lui germait dans la tête. Que Jake le veuille ou non, il devra se confronter à Ryder !

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain quand Jake arriva au lycée, il eut une impression bizarre. Comme si tout le monde le regardait. Il retrouva Marley et Kitty à leur casier. Celles-ci étaient en grande discussion si bien qu'elles ne l'entendirent pas approcher.

- C'est moi où y a un truc bizarre ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Pour toute réponse les deux filles l'entraînèrent vers la salle vide la plus proche.

- Regarde, dit Marley en lui passant son téléphone.

Jake s'en empara et tomba des nues. Sur la photo, on pouvait distinguer très clairement Ryder et lui en train de s'embrasser.

- Vous... Vous avez eu ça comment ?

- Ça a été envoyé anonymement sur le blog du lycée, répondit Kitty.

- C'est pas possible. Oh non, non non. C'est un vrai calvaire.

- Avec Kitty on a décidé de s'afficher ensembles pour tenter de faire oublier cette image le plus vite possible, annonça Marley. Peut-être quand leur donnant un scoop croustillant ils vont te lâcher la grappe.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligées.

- Non c'est vrai, fit Kitty. Mais Ryder est mon ami et tu es celui de Marley. On ne veut pas vous voir humiliés plus que ce qui vient de se passer.

- Mais va falloir que vous vous parliez, enchaîna la brune.

- Jamais ! lança Jake en sortant de la salle en courant.

Marley regarda son ami passer la porte impuissante.

- Rrrrr, quelle tête de mule qu'en il s'y met !

Kitty l'embrassa ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer immédiatement.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, proclama Marley. On ne peut pas laisser la situation s'enliser de la sorte ! Il faut qu'ils se parlent.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

Kitty exposa son plan et sa copine approuva sans hésiter.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Au déjeuner, Jake s'isola. Ils ne supportait plus les regards insistants sur sa personne. Il reçut un message de son amie.

''_ Besoin de te voir. Rdv dans la salle de chant dans 5 min. M.'_'

Jake se rendit donc immédiatement vers la salle en quetion. Il passa le pas de la porte.

- Marley je suis...

La porte se referma derrière lui et il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Ryder ?

Ce dernier était assis au piano et l'observait.

- J'attendais Kitty, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

Les deux portables vibrèrent en même temps dans la poche de leur propriétaire.

'' _Vous êtes piégés ensembles et c'est nous qui avons la clé. Profitez-en pour discuter et appelez-nous quand vos problèmes seront réglés. Désolées mais on n'avait pas le choix. M&K.''_

- Je vais les tuer, fit Jake entre ses dents.

Et il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Les deux garçons ne décrochèrent pas un mot pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent ce message. Ryder fut le premier à sortir de ce mutisme pesant.

- Je suis désolé.

Jake le regarda sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé par surprise l'autre jour.

- Oh ça ! J'espère que t'es content de toi, on fait la une du lycée ! Ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer ! C'est clair ?

- Très clair. Pourtant...

Ryder s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, baissa les yeux et se mit à détailler le sol. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

- Pourtant quoi ? demande Jake impatient.

Ryder se leva sous les yeux énervés de Jake. Ce dernier l'imita et s'approcha du jeune homme lentement tout en l'observant. Ryder se tint debout et Jake put voir le corps de l'autre se tendre. Il assimila ça à la peur car il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en fait le garçon blond le désirait.

- Alors ? J'attends la suite, s'énerva Jake maintenant à quelques centimètres de Ryder. Tu vas cracher le morceau ou je dois t'y forcer ?

Le jeune Puckerman bouscula son camarade qui resta de marbre. Jake le poussa contre un mur et le maintint immobile avec son bras.

- On fait moins le malin hein ?

- Si tu continue comme ça je pourrais très bien rejouer la scène des vestiaires, fit posément Ryder la respiration saccadée.

A cette annonce Jake sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se recula vivement et retourna s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ryder fit de même et de nouveau un lourd silence s'installa.

-Depuis quand t'es attiré par les...enfin tu vois quoi ? demande Jake

- Je ne sais pas. T'es le premier qui me fait cet effet, répond Ryder tout en remarquant la tête choqué du jeune homme.

- Genre moi je te fais de l'effet ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi je t'aurais embrassé ?

- Par erreur, stupidité je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

- En fait si, tu es dans ma tête. Constamment, fait Ryder en rigolant.

Jamais avant maintenant, les deux garçons n'avaient réussi à discuter aussi longtemps sans en venir aux mains. Ryde se leva à nouveau et se mit à marcher dans la pièce évitant de croiser le regard de Jake. Et il reprit son explication.

- En fait depuis ce baiser tu ne quittes pas mes pensées. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé, je revois la scène dans les moindres détails. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embrasser. Mais quand tu m'as plaqué contre ce mur mes yeux se sont posés sur tes lèvres. Mon ventre s'est serré et la seule chose que je voulais à ce moment-là c'était goûter tes lèvres si soyeuses. Alors j'ai suivi mon instinct et je n'ai aucun regret. Enfin juste celui d'avoir été surpris et de nous retrouver en une des potins. Personnellement je donnerais tout pour recommencer mais je sais que c'est loin d'être ton cas. Tu me détestes depuis toujours et je n'ai fait qu'empirer la chose avec ce baiser débile. En fait avant ce baiser je croyais que je te détestais aussi. Or j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime bien et je pense que si je me disputais avec toi c'était pour cacher ce que je ressentais. Bon je pense qu'on peut appeler les filles puisqu'on s'est expliqué.

Ryder composa le numéro de Kitty mais fut interrompu par Jake.

- Attends ! Toi tu as parlé mais j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi. Ta petite histoire est bien sympa mais tu oublies un détail. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'effet de surprise mais ça serait un mensonge. J'ai tourné et retourné tout ça dans ma tête. J'ai aussi essayé d'oublié sans y parvenir. Ce baiser me hante. Tes lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes, ta main qui se pose dans le creux de mes reins, mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Ma propre réaction m'a fait peur. Me fait peur. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé être attiré ou embrassé par un garçon. Puis j'ai eu une discussion avec Marley. Elle m'a exposé une théorie vraiment intéressante qui s'avère être toute à fait juste.

- Qui est ?

- Pour faire court, elle l'a résumée ainsi : de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Pas que nous avons franchi je crois.

Les deux garçons étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se dévisageaient essayant de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas comme hypnotisés. Ryder rompit la distance qui les séparait.

- Alors tu as aimé quand j'ai fait ça !

En même temps, il passa sa main sous le T-shirt de Jake pour atteindre le creux des reins de celui-ci. Il sentit immédiatement le corps du jeune homme se contracter. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Puckerman. Il posa à son tour sa main sur le T-shirt de Ryder et l'attira à lui. Leurs visage se touchaient presque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'épousèrent parfaitement. Le baiser se fit tendre, doux, affectueux avant de devenir plus fougueux, passionné, ardent. Quand ce moment magique prit fin Ryder posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ça te fait quoi d'être attiré par un mec ?

- Au début j'avais un peu honte. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait m'arriver car je ne suis toujours sorti qu'avec des filles. Mais je me dis que la vie réserve bien des surprises et qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Et puis peut importe le sexe de la personne que l'on aime, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle nous rende heureux.

- Que l'on aime ?!

- Bah oui. Vu que je ne te déteste pas malgré ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps c'est que je t'aime non ?

- Mmmmm, ça paraît censé, fait Ryder contre les lèvres de Jake avant de s'en emparer. Puisque je ne te déteste pas non plus c'est que je t'aime aussi ?

- A toi de me dire, répond le jeune homme avec malice. Alors ?

- Je crois que c'est le cas. Je t'aime !

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- On devrait peut-être appeler les filles, annonça Jake. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là, elle vont croire qu'on s'est entretuer !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Jake envoya un message à Kitty et Marley. Les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent dans les minutes qui suivirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous avez mis les choses à plat ? demanda la brune.

- Oui c'est vrai. Vous connaissant vous êtes bien capables de rester une heure sans vous parler ! renchérit sa copine. On veut une preuve ! Une poignée de mains suffira et ça ne vous tuera pas !

Les deux garçons s'adressèrent un clin d'oeil complice comprenant tout de suite qu'ils avaient la même idée. Comme preuve de leur réconciliation, Ryder et Jake ne se serrèrent pas simplement la main. Ils se prirent la main, entrelacèrent leurs doigts et s'embrassèrent devant Kitty et Marley médusées.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi en m'écrivant une petite review !**


End file.
